Julie Anne Friedman
Julie Anne Friedman is a former American model and actress, who married Nick Rhodes on 18 August 1984 and now runs The Roving Stove personal chef service. Biography Born in Des Moines, Iowa, Julie Anne attended school in both Boston and New Orleans, before moving to Los Angeles where she began a fifteen-year international modeling career. During that time she was photographed by some of the world’s greatest fashion photographers, including Norman Parkinson, Matthew Rolston, Peter Beard, and Albert Watson; and appeared in such magazines as W'', ''Elle, Vogue, and Interview. She met her future husband, Nick Rhodes of Duran Duran, at a yacht party and in 1982 the couple moved to London. Julie toured with Duran Duran while also pursuing her own modeling career, which enabled Julie Anne to pick up recipes and cooking techniques from all around the world. The couple’s love for entertaining gave her the opportunity to hone those skills among her friends and food-savvy critics. When their daughter, Tatjana, was born, Julie Anne became interested in healthy eating. She was a founding member of England’s Parents for Safe Foods, a group of concerned high-profile mothers who put pressure on the government for safer food production and better labeling. She contributed to the foreword in their book, The Safe Food Handbook, published in May 1990, and did several radio and television interviews to help promote the publication. During that period, Julie Anne starred in a small fringe production of the play “Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner.” When the Duchess of York attended the show twice in its opening week in March 1990, the show drew international attention; soon thereafter Julie Anne received acclaim for her burgeoning acting career that had begun with a small role in the film Une femme ou deux, starring Gerard Depardieu. After her divorce from Nick, Julie Anne moved back to Los Angeles in 1998, where she worked as an actress. She also began giving dinner parties and to her delight her friends not only praised her cooking but they encouraged her to pursue a career in food. The timing was fortuitous, LA had become an important culinary destination and there was always an abundance of fresh, indigenous ingredients to work with. Modestly, but with great purpose and planning, she opened The Roving Stove personal chef service in September 2002. Her business took off immediately, with Julie Anne planning and preparing weekly meals for a full roster of clients ranging from busy families to A-list actors, athletes, and musicians. Her most-requested dishes include Mama’s Artichoke Lasagna, Cashew-Crusted Halibut, Jewels Cocoa-Curry Magic Grilled N.Y. Strips with Roasted Butternut Squash and Pear Mash, and Apricot Lamb Chops with Apricot-Almond Couscous, and of course, Jewels Jasmine-Turkey Burgers. She is an active member of the British Academy of Film & Television Arts LA and the Personal Chefs Cooperative. She participates in both AIDS WALK LA and the Crohn’s & Colitis Association of America’s Guts & Glory Walk/Run. She lives in Los Angeles and travels whenever possible with her daughter, Tatjana. The 2009 book Norman Parkinson: A Very British Glamour features a photograph of Julie Anne by Norman Parkinson, who during his career photographed Arcadia. Category:Significant others